


Blood Thirsty

by Gracethestoryteller



Series: Blood Thirsty [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Uta no Prince-sama, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, Comedy, Dandere, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Horror, M/M, Masochism, Other, Sadism, Tragedy, Tsundere, Vampire AU, Violent Sex, Yandere, Yangire, Yaoi, kinda like diabolik lovers meets detective Conan and persona 4, kuudere, slow building relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracethestoryteller/pseuds/Gracethestoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the velvet room is home to vampires, and humans who enter it are destined for someone within it's confines. Making a contract with the dwellers of the Velvet Room has never been so blood thirsty.</p><p>INDEFINITE HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Love and Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from Persona 4 who will make an appearance in here, all rights go to Atlus and the original creators.  
> I do not own the characters from Detective Conan: Case Closed who will make an appearance in here, all rights go to Gosho!
> 
> This is one of my first actual fanfics that I'm writing to be a series on here, I'm sorry if there are any misspellings or extra words! Also, this work will contain heavy amounts of comedy, angst, and suspense. I will mark the appropriate tags for any type of trigger, please be advised that this work will have dark elements.
> 
> Anyways.....
> 
> Constructive criticism and feedback is welcome! I hope you enjoy!

"Yosuke!" Grace Kudo screamed from downstairs, her voice traveling through the house she shared with her two younger brothers.

"He probably fell asleep with his headphones on again, Grace-neechan," Shinichi Hanamura Kudo buttered a piece of his toast as he spoke, his eyes trained on the morning news about another gruesome homicide. Grace let out an exasperated outbreath as she looked at her cool and level headed younger brother, Shinichi was the oldest out of the fraternal twins, attending Tokyo University for Criminal Science and Forensics. Whilst Yosuke Hanamura Kudo, the youngest out of the twins, was attending Tenshi Culinary Arts University to become one of the best Patisseriers in the world. But at the rate his sleeping habits were going, he may as well be living with the bears in hibernation until next spring.

  
Turning off the stove and hauling off the frying pan from the heat, Grace carefully rolled the cheese omelet she had been cooking onto a plate, and began to move it with her spatula until it resembled something like a spiral chiffon cake roll. With speedy movements, she sliced the egg into four equal pieces and placed them into her brother's bento boxes. She glanced at the clock and groaned, Yosuke was still snoozing! If she didn't get him up now, he would sleep all the way through Christmas. Grabbing a rag from the side of her, she quickly wiped off any loose food particles and threw the dish towel onto the counter. Grace seized the megaphone she kept in the hall closet and trudged all the way up the stairs to Yosuke's room, grabbing the knob of her sibling’s door she threw it open, making it crash against the wall in a not so tactful way. Her eyes coming to rest on the sleeping figure of the brunette male sound asleep in his bed, with headphones on at full blast. She sighed. Shinichi's assumption was indeed correct, like always.

  
Yosuke was sleeping soundly with his music booming at max volume, she could practically hear the song leaking around his beats headphones... Good grief, he may as well be deaf! Turning on her megaphone to jam-packed volume, Grace stalked over to her brother and yanked off his headphones and screamed at the top of her lungs, "KILLER CLOWNS WITH LIGHTNING STRIKING POWERS HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD AND YOU'RE STILL SLEEPING ON YOUR ASS YOSUKE HANAMURA KUDO!?" The loud blast of her voice made Yosuke bolt upright into the wall his bed was placed against.

  
"HOLY FUCK! WHERE'S A TRASHCAN!?" Yosuke had his hands against the wall and was practically climbing the walls, Grace folded her arms over her chest and gave him a minute to let his antics sink in. Soon her brother slowed his clawing motions, and if this were a cartoon sitcom, there would have possibly been a sweat drop over his head with squiggly lines emphasizing his embarrassment.

  
"....... Sis............" Yosuke gradually turned his head to glower at Grace, his face flushed tomato red with fury and embarrassment.

  
Grace simply rolled her eyes, she didn't have time for his morning tirade, and neither did he. "Yosuke, your school starts in forty-five minutes. Stop lazing around in your Bananas in Pajamas boxers and get dressed!" She threw some clothes at him from his closet and then proceeded to go outside, but stopped at his doorway to cast a look over her brother, "I think you also need to wind down that sail in your pants, it's not very flattering for the ladies first thing in the morning." She guffawed as she walked away.

  
"Wah!?" Yosuke grabbed his blankets and looked down between his legs and realized there was nothing happening between his thighs, "why you..!" But Grace was already down the stairs and back at fixing her brother's bentos.  
A flurry of panicked footsteps sounded above her, as she continued to work on the bento boxes. A loud clang followed by a yelp of pain and cursing accompanied another round of rapid pounding of foot falls going back and forth upstairs was music to her ears.

  
"These murders are not set in a pattern, but the killer does seem to seek out their victims from the red-light district. This happens to be the first time the perpetrator has went out of the known area and killed a young female attending college far from the regular spots they're known to haunt..." The TV reporter spoke as Shinichi listened intently on what was going on, his cobalt eyes narrowing at the report being presented.

  
"There's something not adding up..." Shinichi mumbled as Yosuke came practically rolling down the stairs in a flamboyant show. A loud thump upon the floor assured both Shinichi and Grace that Yosuke had made it somewhat safely into the kitchen this time, compared to when he slam dunked into the garbage can the previous day. She still couldn’t fathom how Yosuke had managed that.

  
"Bag, bag? Bag!?" Yosuke searched the small kitchen, Grace and Shinichi pointing to a chair that held his bag and items for school. "Thanks! Okay I'm-MMPHFF!?" Shinichi shoved a piece of buttered toast in his brother's mouth and Grace pushed his bento box into his hands, "get going bozu-kun, I'll see you when you get off school." Yosuke grabbed the piece of toast in his mouth and ripped off a piece of it and chewed rapidly, chasing after his older sister as she tried to get away from him.

  
Just as she tried to wave him off, Yosuke threw his arms around her, any traces of his irritation from earlier was gone as he gave her a whopping kiss on the cheek, "Love you nee-chan~! Shinichi and I will try to make it to make it before closing." With that statement Yosuke ran out the door, the sounds of a chair scraping against the linoleum floor had Grace turning her attention to see Shinichi slowly rising from his chair and placing his own dishes in the sink. With quick and fluid movements he washed his plate and a few other glasses in the sink before shutting off the water and picking up his own bento box and bag.

  
"I'm sorry that I can't take off earlier from classes today," Shinichi spoke, “I really did try to schedule the presentation to another day but they were booked until next year.” A look of melancholy crossing the black haired male’s face as Grace raised her hands and patted her brother on his shoulders.

  
"School is more important than seeing the bar close today, this presentation will assure you that internship at MPD." Grace rubbed Shinichi's shoulders, "now get going, or you’ll be late too." Shinichi nodded and pulled on his shoes, and then, he too, leaned over to kiss his sister on her cheek, "don't cry now." He teased as he left, waving his hand as he walked along the path towards the bus stop.

"Says the big baby who was scared of the boogeyman until he was fifteen years old!" She watched him turn around with a flushed look upon his face and then shook his head as he waved and went towards the bus area. Grace snorted, satisfaction at getting the last word in as she turned away from the door and shut it. She quickly cleaned up the kitchen and grabbed her own book bag, locking up the house in less than ten minutes. Today was the final day, she thought to herself as she made her way to the train station. Grace would close the last place that held memories of their parents, an ache in her chest seized her heart as she picked up her pace and caught the bullet train into Tokyo.

  
"Last day..." She whispered as she opened her flip phone and looked at her phone to see her parent’s faces. It was the last picture she had ever taken of them before they died and left Grace and her brothers all too soon. Closing the phone she gazed out into the moving scenery, Izakaya-Zen was the last piece of memories for all of them. And now...

It was all going to be gone in the next few hours.


	2. Premonition of Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation.

Grace nibbled her lower lip as she steadily closed the doors to Izakaya-Zen, her employees behind her trying to muffle their own sorrows as she locked the sliding wood posterns together and latched it for good. Sluggishly, she raised her hands to press up against the bamboo detailing and let out a low and distraught breath, this place was all her and her brothers had and now it was gone. The dive wasn't much to regulars at the bar, but it was something that was their parents, and also the only thing left from them. A throat clearing noise from behind her brought Grace back from her senses, wiping tears from her eyes as she turned to look at all her now ex-employees.

"Thank you all for staying with me for the last fifteen years," she smiled as tears began to threaten her, "I wish you all well in your new endeavors!" Grace put on a brave front, her loyal employees holding back tears as she bowed to them and they bowed back. "Thank you... Thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Those words echoed loudly in her ears and in her soul as she waved goodbye to every last one of them until she was the only one left standing in front of the Izakaya.

  
What was she to do now that the only livelihood for her family was gone? The only connection to their parents had lost the interest of the crowds due to fresher, and superior looking bars that had come upon the Shinjuku area this past year. Grace looked up again and sighed, her younger brothers would be waiting at home for her, and would probably try to comfort her. _**But**_... She was the older sister, she needed to be strong for them, and she couldn’t show any weakness. **_Not to them._**

  
Her thoughts ambled backwards to when she had received the news that her parents and younger half-brothers had gotten into a car crash in Florida. She had been in her Creative Writing class at the time and dropped everything she had been doing, Grace could still recall how she took all the money she had and went straight to Florida. Shinichi and Yosuke were in critical condition with a huge possibility of them not recovering, while the doctor claimed her parents were departed. Grace was mindlessly walking through the hordes of people, her memories taking her back to when her brothers finally and miraculously opened their eyes. It was that day, she vowed to protect them in her parents place and make sure to give them the best life that she could offer.  
She had dropped out of college and took over the business her parent's had left behind, working hard and putting her Yosuke and Shinichi through school. But now, "but now what do I do?" Grace looked up into the night sky and felt a drop of rain hit her cheek, she didn't look away as the heavens opened above her and cried, since she, herself, didn’t dare shed another set of tears. Her clothes were getting soaked, and the sharp chill of the winter air was seeping into her body.

  
"I should get home," she blinked and turned her direction towards home and froze, looking around the area she saw bright neon lights for host clubs and stripper bars. Grace went wide-eyed as she realized she had walked the wrong way and had merried her way somehow in the red light district of Shinjuku. Crap! Gathering her bearings she looked around at the street signs and buildings, nothing looked slightly familiar to her. Great. She had forgotten how close the bar was to the red light district, an idea clicked in her mind as she remembered her cell phone, "phone... Phone..."

She fished through her pockets until she found it, her IPhone blinking the horrendous red bar at her as she turned on the screen. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Grace looked around for any nearby 'normal' cafe that she could probably ask to let her charge her phone for a bit, her eyes wandering over the buildings until a demure cerulean logo graced her sight. "The Velvet Room" blazed back at her, something about it grabbed at her and sent a heated flush all over her body. Grace felt her pulse escalate as her feet padded towards the host bar, she wasn't sure why she was upon the steps already at this small and dark aperture of a bar entrance, but something about it compelled her to come into its harbor.

Grace’s mind slowly began to become hazy as an awful feeling of nauseousness and pain surged her, her hands shooting out to steady herself against the door frame as her brain screamed. She brought a hand to her face as a side splitting pain sliced her mind, a strange image appearing before her. Grace saw blood. Lots of it everywhere, the crimson elixir painted about a darkened room. Yosuke and Shinichi were screaming at her, their faces contorted in pain as they were held against dark shadows. Shadows with fangs that shone like brilliant moonlight, and they cackled at her as she looked upon her own hands and saw blood coating her hands and shirt. It was all over her. It was all---

Grace gasped for air as she tried to keep herself upright, beads of sweat trailing down the side of her face as she found herself inside the host club. “What… What was that?” She pressed her hand to her face again and shook her head, trying to throw off any residual pain that had somehow attacked her at random. Was the stress of losing the bar getting to her?

Raising her head to slowly gather her thoughts, Grace looked about the entrance way to the Velvet Room. A long darkened hallway was in her view, narrowing her eyes, she could make out a faint essence of light at the end of the tunnel. Steadily she used the wall for support, not sure to trust herself to walk without fumbling yet. Grace made her way to the end of the hall, and gasped at the sight that came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry it's short, but it was done with good intentions, I swear!


	3. A Dream of Blue and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuance of Blood Thirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay, but we finally get to see Souji, Kaito, Igor, and Ms. Margaret! Sorry for any typos 

She held herself steady against the wall, her breath ragged and heart rate and blood pressure probably soaring through the roof. Having random bouts of panic attacks wasn't good for her age, and neither her body, but...

"What was that?" Grace slowly found herself pressing her head against the wall, her body becoming weak from the exhaustion suddenly canvassing her body. She was sliding down now, the floor coming closer and closer as darkness began to edge itself around her vision. "Need to ... call..." Grace's hands were digging into the wall now, struggling to climb back up but the world below her was darkening. "need to..."

"Sleep...." A voice as sweet as a baby's lullaby cooed her as she slid all the way to the floor, her body softly thudding against the floor. The deep tenebrosity of night claiming her as she fell into an exhausted slumber, and several shadows from around the room made their way towards her.

"The Fool..."

There was a faint buzzing noise, burrowing itself in her ears, growing louder and louder as the fog in her dreams began to clear. Fear slowly trickled down her spine as she felt her conscious awake in murky gray and shadows. Grace sat up onto her haunches and looked around, or whatever was around in this confusing dream. Or was she awake?

"Trying to catch me?"

A disembodied voice spoke to her from the heavy flood of night surrounding her, a pathway suddenly glowing within the tenebrosity. She stood and felt her gut clench in warning, unsure whether to move forward or stay put. "Standing still is what all you humans do..."

"Disgusting."

Grace felt the hackles at the back of her neck rise as she felt herself suddenly moving forward down the path. At first she was walking, sweat building on the back of her neck, then suddenly she was running. Running at full sprint down the blue and green pathway that was leading her to uncertainty.

"Trying to capture me?"

"I think not."

It was then when the voice spoke the ground beneath her began to shiver and moan, the stones collapsing beneath her feet as she found herself free falling. Grace didn't even scream as she found her body soaring downwards, coffins appearing everywhere as she fell.

"This world... Should just die, don't you agree?"

Her feet hit the ground, a sword somehow conjured into her hand as she stared at a figure. Their back turned to her as it kept speaking words of nonsense, Grace tightened her grip on her sword and felt the urge to slash.

"You are the same as me... Don't you agree?"

She struck out at the figure, the sword piercing the black cloak with a flash of silver. The gray mixing with shadow's blood as it cut the figure clean in half. Her heart was hammering, she wasn't sure why she was attacking this person but everything in her body was telling her to. Fear rising as the split figure reformed, their back still to her.

"You still are fighting me. I will give you time to change. We will meet again when you are ready for me."

Grace raised her sword but was abruptly pulled back by invisible hands, she went to open her mouth to scream at the vanishing figure. Her mouth dry and voiceless as she felt someone's hand's on her, stroking her flesh and pressing something warm against her... her lips? Hands flying out in front of her, Grace bolted upright from blue velvet, her flesh making contact with something hot. A sudden crash of what sounded like glass breaking before her as she looked around in bewilderment. She would of fallen out of whatever she was laying on if it wasn't for a pair of hands immediately gripping her shoulders from behind and pressing her back down.

"Calm down Miss! You'll hurt yourself again if you move around so fast," a young sounding voice reached her ears as she found herself gazing into deep cerulean volored irises. His wildly razor cut bangs falling over his forehead as he peered down at her, "are you alright?"

"Ah.. The teacups are all shattered... This isn't good." Another voice came from before her, her head lifting slightly to see a silver haired male picking up shattered pieces of ceramic. "Margaret won't be happy.."

"Maybe she will understand," the black haired male shrugged, "it was an accident. We were the ones who scared her in the first place."

"Who are you?" Grace flicked her eyes back and forth between the two, confusion evident on her face as the men both gave her a jovial smile. "I'm Kaito Kuroba," the black haired male identified himself as he nodded towards the other man, "and that's Souji Seta. We found you passed out in a puddle of water and sweating up a storm..." The male known as Kaito touched her head, causing Grace to flinch slightly under his very cold touch. "It seems that your fever has gone down.."

"Might I ask, how did you come by here?" Souji peered over to her as he picked up the last of the shards on the floor and placed them onto a silver platter. Grace maneuvered herself from Kaito so she could sit up and look at the silver haired male, "I ... I just came to charge my phone..." She winced as she touched her head, the side of her noggin smarting from her fall. "WAIT WHERE'S MY BAG!?" She looked around frantically as the two men moved to her side, "ah, we placed it in our locker room while we tended to dry your clothes." Souji motioned for Grace to remain where she was, "I'll go get them, your clothes should be done as well."

Grace frowned at his statement, her eyes slowly moving over her body to show she was in clothing that wasn't the uniform she had worn previously in the day. "Now before you call us perverts, we had our female manager change you. Magaret should be here any moment with our ..." Kaito stopped as the sound of doors opening from behind them sounded off. Grace turned her head to watch as a short and elderly looking gentleman with a crooked nose entered the room with an eloquent woman with golden hair by his side.

"My my... What has happened to the china?" The elderly male spoke with a nasally sounding voice, the woman beside him striding over with quick steps to oversee the broken pieces. "It was an accident," Kaito explained, "we scared ..." He looked at Grace his eyes narrowing as he tried to place a name on her.

"Grace. Grace Kudo." She promptly inserted her name as the male nodded and continued to explain the situation. "We scared, Grace, when we tried to give her something warm to see if it'll stir her from her sleep. Unfortunately, she awoke with a start and managed to shove Souji backwards and into the tea set. We're sorry Margaret." Kaito bowed with Souji, both apologizing to the golden haired woman in sincerity. Margaret looked at the men and then to Grace, her eyes glimmering with honey specks and swirling auric irises. Her red lips parting as she stared hard at her, causing Grace to slightly flinch under her scrutiny.

"It seems I will be in need of a new tea set," Maragaret let out a sigh as she looked over to the elderly man."

"I'm sorry, I can pay for it," Grace sat up properly on the couch and went to reach for her checkbook and then realized it wasn't with her. "It was my fault in the first place."

"Ah, are you sure you want to pay for it?" Igor asked, Grace getting taken by surprise that Igor had somehow soundlessly sat before her without her taking notice. "It may be a bit out of your price range," Igor looked her over with a demure smile. His tone sounding as if he was looking down upon her. "I know that I don't look rich, but I can at least pay..."

"It'll cost you 1.3 million yen," Margaret said flatly as Souji and Kaito were shooed off to get her belongings. Grace's mouth going slack as she tried to make if Margaret was joking with her, unfortunately the woman's face and expression remained serious. "How do you plan on paying it?"

"1.3 million yen!?" Grace had jumped out of her seat, her face draining of color as she tried to calculate the amount of time and money it would take to even put down some type of cash. She had lost her family's only livelihood, and now she had managed to get herself into debt right after closing her store. "I... I can do installments," she found herself saying as Margaret took a seat to the right of Igor, her long legs crossing over another as she folded her arms in front of her bosom and glared at Grace. "I'll pay it back, I can give you my name and even--"

Igor waved his hand to stop her as the elderly man pulled out what looked to be tarot cards with strange markings on them. "You're proposition is most interesting, Grace Kudo, but I do need a second opinion." The man spoke as he shuffled his cards and started to draw them and placed them in a certain order on the table. "Let's us see if you will give value to us." Grace felt her brows draw together at his words as he flipped the cards over, the man's eyebrows raising in intrigue as Grace stared at an utter collection of horrific symbols facing upwards.

"Most interesting, indeed..." Igor smiled as he shuffled the cards back into his deck and laced his fingers together, his chin resting on his hands. "My dear, it seems I cannot take your offer of waiting for you to come here with money."

"Then what exactly are you asking me to do?" Grace narrowed her eyes at him, sweat beading the side of her face as she glared at him. "You will come work for me, and pay back your debt under my supervision. If you fail to take responsibility of what you do, I will have to extract payment most forcibly." Igor gave a eerie smile as Grace felt her gut twist and her instincts scream to run. "If you try to run, we will find you and take what little you have."

She was being threatened, her anger rising as she gritted her teeth. "How dare you threaten me, I am not someone who will go back on my word for payments. I will pay everything back, with or without you watching me."

"Ah, but my dear, what about your family?" Igor smiled as he tilted his head to the side, "I can't assure their safety if you don't agree."

Her eyes widened at the man's threat, "leave my family out of this. They aren't apart of this! This is ridiculous! This is all over a tea set for fuck's sake!"

"Not just any ordinary tea set," Margaret spoke as Souji and Kaito reappeared with her belongings, her cellphone blinking with an incoming call. "It's a family heirloom, and has been something in our family for generations. What is precious to me may not be flesh and blood, but it holds sentimental value, just like your family."

"Now then," suddenly Grace saw a piece of paper being slid towards her. "If you wish for the safety of your family, and also to pay back what you owe Ms. Kudo. I ask of you to sign your name on this contract, and take responsibility for the path you are about to embark on."

Grace stared at her now charged phone blinking on and off as Yosuke rang her, her eyes going back to the contract that had the symbol of "The Fool" emblazoned on it. A quill being held out to her from Kaito, Grace grabbed the writing contraption, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she felt the pen bite into her flesh.

She held back her surprise as she saw blood trickle down her fingers and dribble down to ink the quill, her hand signing her name onto the contract. "This isn't over."

"No, of course not my dear," Igor smiled happily as he took the contract from her, "this is just the beginning."


	4. A Dream of White and Silver: Kaito Kuroba and Souji Seta's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't need to read this part to know about the main story, but it helps me piece together the characters feelings over what happens in the main chapters. So you'll see POV chapters in between the main story ones, explaining certain things about what is going on. 
> 
> This is Souji Seta and Kaito Kuroba's POV, and you'll see the mentioning of certain characters to come INCLUDING OTOYA FROM UTAPRI. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Souji's POV**

" _I'm under the vanilla rain, watching silver ribbons break the cerulean glass above. My hand is always reaching towards the heavens, and my eyes are searching for the dawn of night. Inside this bone cage of mine, beats the flesh and blood of my love. It yearns for you. I've fallen so far from the light just for you. Can you hear my heart sing? Do you believe in fate? I'm singing out to the crying moon, and banishing the sun. I'm under a spell that you've casted upon my soul, so please... I beg of you to release us both with your own heart song."_

I found myself closing my journal upon the scrawled love note I had written. I was waking up earlier and earlier from my slumber, mind wandering into places that I didn't wish to think about anymore. You could say being a vampire should be eternally fun, but no one tells you that when you trade your human life for the power to protect others. You also relinquish the abilities to taste, hunger, or feel emotions after a certain time of being alive. A sigh escaped me as I lay there staring up at the white ceiling above, I was forever dreaming reality. My body only responding to the function of drinking blood whenever I needed to feed, but the taste of mortal food was tasteless now. It would be numb until "The Fool" saved them....

"Don't think about it." I shook my head, after living for almost two hundred years, you lose hope at finding the mortal who would bare the blood bonds to your destined partner. Supposedly, when "The Fool" savior appeared, they would make the bonds of blood. Bringing not only hope for vampires to awaken their true sleeping selves with their destined partners. They would also save the world from the darkness that human's and demons assaulted the innocent world with. But such silly daydreams were impossible, those types of prophecies would never come to fruitation. They were a bunch of lies made for vampires like him to believe that their really would be a savior who could rid the world of the shadows that lurked and preyed upon the humans in the "Dark Day."

A stirring from next door to me let me know that, Kaito Kuroba was awake too. It was odd that the two of us were almost either awake at the same time or waking at least either one before the other. We should of still been sleeping until the Velvet Room actually opened for business at ten o'clock. It was then a tension of excitement began to slither through my veins, a strange sensation that wasn't usual for me. It's uncomfortable tingling suddenly sending a jolt of pain into my chest, leaving me gasping in pain and agony. "What... What...?"

It was then... I felt her before she even stepped through the doors. It was a strange and almost electrical feeling that had me rising to my feet. My gut was churning as I felt her presence from above. Her mind was reeling but so was my own, my heart throbbed weakly in it's cage as I found myself racing to the door and flinging it open. Kaito standing before me with his once black colored eyes sparkling an ethereal cerulean sea color.

"Let's go!"

 

 

**Kaito's POV**

I was restless, forcing myself to keep sleeping but I couldn't find myself to do so. Something was eating me from within, an excitement that wouldn't leave me be to just sleep like the dead man I was. My fangs sank into my bottom lip, causing me to groan from the taste of my own tasteless life source. Rolling over onto my back, I glared up at the bland white ceiling above me. It's color was the same as the passion and happiness in my life, devoid of anything vibrant and beautiful.

"Why am I awake?"

I found myself sitting up, kicking off the sheets from my naked body. Droplets of sweat had formed around my chest, the tearlets sliding down the ridges of my pecs and down my abdomen. Swinging my feet over the bed, I placed my feet upon the carpeted floor and went in search of pants. Grumbling to myself about how I should drink some blood before having to do the night service with Eren Jaeger and Hinata Shoyou.

The new vamps warriors were terrible with their people skills, having been asleep for almost century they couldn't grasp the new age they were in. My gut churned, it was strange that suddenly Warriors were starting to awaken more and more, my hand pausing at the button of my pants. There was a prophecy, that when the vampires started to awaken all from their sleep, it meant the end of the world was coming and that both the Savior and the God of Chaos would soon be awakened to bring hell on Earth. A dead-lock battle that would determine the fate of the human race.

"Bah!" I found myself shouting as I pulled a blue pressed button up out of my coffer, my hands working immediately to secure the buttons. It was when I secured my tie that I felt my heart throb, weakly at first, but suddenly it began to beat a thready rhythm that caused me to gasp in pain. My mind sensing the woman above as I found myself running instinctively to my door and throwing it open, it was then at the same time Souji's door flew open. His face giving the same expression as my own.

"Let's go!"

 

**Kaito POV (After finding Grace)**

Now don't call me a pervert or a thief, I haven't been a thief for almost a whole two centuries, but I needed to know who she was. My hand pilfering through her purse to find her ID and a a cellphone in need of charging.

"Her name is Grace Kudo," I found myself stating to Souji who was carrying the woman to one of our vacant rooms. Her clothes were soaked with both sweat and rain, her face flushed, but her blood... Her blood was somehow calling to me softly. "Age thirty-five, and her cell phone is dead. We should charge it and try to see if we can contact her family."

"We should also find her some clothes," Souji spoke as he laid Grace down on a bunch of towels, "we should call for Marie or Yukiko." His hand brushing aside a lock of black hair as he peered at her face more intently, "is it really... Can she really be the one?"

"She is."

A voice cut through both of us as we both stared directly at Margaret, her golden eyes gleaming down at Grace as she came closer. "The Fool has finally arrived," she knelt down to look at Grace her eyes narrowing as her fangs came forth. "I'll change her clothing, and hand you her clothes for drying. We need to keep this woman close to us, by all means necessary."

I found myself staring hard at Margaret, "and what do you propose we do to keep her here and under our supervision?"

"I've got an idea," a young voice cut into the fray as Otoya Ittoki appeared, his eyes gleaming a crimson color, "we just need to set up the whole thing." The red head smiled as Souji looked hesitant, and I felt another knot in my stomach form. I didn't want to trick her, **_but we needed to_**. It was the only way to get her to stay and help us.

Underhanded as the method was, she would need our protection. **_Whether she liked it or not._**


	5. Preview for the next chapter....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next for Grace? 
> 
> A WHOLE LOT OF CALAMITY AND BROTHERLY FUCKERY, LET'S NOT FORGET THE SEXUAL TENSION THAT IS ABOUT TO TRANSPIRE BETWEEN SHINICHI AND KAITO, & SOUJI AND YOSUKE. 
> 
> But not everything is comedy, as the beginning of the turning point in The Fool's life brings death.

**THE FOOL'S DOWNFALL PREVIEW**

**_Souji Seta x Yosuke Hanamura Kudo Preview_ **

"Ah, well then I guess thank you for watching out for her," Yosuke held out his hand to Souji, "since she's going to be working with you, we may as well get acquainted too." 

Souji glanced down at the extended hand of the other male, his heart was now beating even harder than when it first came to life. Blood was roaring in his ears as he steadily reached out and clasped hands with Yosuke, an immediate shock wave of volatile proportions rocked every nerve and muscle within him. His cock coming up to attention as Yosuke suddenly pulled away in disbelief, the other male looking at his hand and then downwards. 

"Uh.. sorry. I guess I had some static rubbed in my clothes or something," the brunette managed to make up as he suddenly and uncomfortably shifted his bag in front of his groin area, a red flush crossing his cheeks. "So um.. Thanks again." Yosuke spoke as he looked over nervously at his sister and Shinichi who seemed concentrated on a random conversation with Kaito. "Well, see ya."

In that instant Souji found himself grabbing Yosuke's forearm instinctively, his soul screaming to take the brunette back to his home and ravish the man senseless. His lips were dry, throat parched for blood, and his fangs readying to pierce into flesh. Souji wanted so badly to draw Yosuke into his arms and kiss him, taste the long awaited ambrosia that was rightfully his.

"Dude? You alright?" The brunette raised a brow at him, causing Souji to snap out of his trance and withdraw his hand from the male. 

"Sorry," he voiced as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I meant to ask for your contact number for emergency purposes, in case your sister possibly faints again." 

Yosuke narrowed his eyes at him briefly, hesitation crossing over his face, "well... true.. She's all we have and I don't want another problem like this to occur." He spoke as he drew out his phone, "tell me when you're ready."

"I've never been more ready than I am now," Souji mumbled as Yosuke let out a laugh at his comment.

"It sounds like you've been waiting forever for us or something," the russet haired male chuckled as he began spouting off his digits.

"You have no idea..." the vampire muttered as he saved the number.

 

**_Shinichi Hanamura Kudo x Kaito Kuroba Preview_ **

Kaito could feel the hazing burn of Shinichi's skeptical scrutiny, the man wasn't only a detective but he also had a sharp psychic sense for something eerie or awry. He would have to be careful around his destined partner, otherwise Shinichi would figure out that he was more then a host at the Velvet Room. 

"I thank you for taking care of my sister, she can be absentminded at times," Shinichi pointed out as he watched Grace make some phone calls a little off from them, but close enough so that he could watch her. "But, I wouldn't know what to do without her if she got hurt..." The words slipped from the male's mouth causing him to clench his teeth and turn his gaze downwards, "forget you heard that."

"How about a card trick?" Kaito inserted as Shinichi flicked his gaze back at him with a look of confusion upon his handsome face. Gods the man was beautiful.

"I beg your pardon?" The detective stared at him as he let out a playful chuckle.

"Nothing like a magic trick to get your mind to forget things, right?" he smirked as he magically made a card deck appear out of thin air. Shuffling the cards within his adept fingers, Kaito cut the deck and held the cards out to Shinichi. "Pick a card, any card."

"I know this trick," Shinichi pulled a card from the top of the stack, his eyes scanning the image into his mind as the host took it back and shuffled it into the deck. 

"Do you now?" Kaito gave a demure smile as he clapped his hands together and the cards disintegrated into sand.

Shinichi stared at the pile of sand at their feet, his expression puzzled by what had just occurred. 

"Your the King of Spades," Kaito smiled as his hand suddenly came on top of Shinichi's an eletrical current of diabolic proportions surging between them as the magician snapped his fingers and cards with the image of the King of Spades began to flutter downwards from the sky.

"How did you..." Shinichi felt his body go rigid under the other male's gaze, his body burning up with a strange need as the cards kept falling around them. "How did you do this?"

"Magic," the man smirked as he now held onto Shinichi's own hand, "and enchantment."

"Enchantment? Why would you need to enchant anything?" The detective turned his gaze on Kaito.

"To make you fall for me." The thief smiled innocently as Shinichi felt his face turn red.

 

**_The Rise of the Fool Preview_ **

"Let them go!" Grace screamed as she tried to reach her brothers, her heart was racing, her body screaming in pain as she tried to grab their out stretched hands. Yosuke and Shinichi gasped for air, their faces twisted in agony as the Shadow clamped it's snake-like body even tighter around the men. The fatal sounds of bones being crushed resounding in her ears as her younger siblings shrieked in horrific pain, "Shinichi! Yosuke!" 

Grace shouted as a sudden wave of energy blasted her backwards, a venomous pain ripping through her gut as she heard her brothers scream out her name. Copper. The taste of copper was inside her mouth, stomach acid burning her throat as her hands came over her abdomen. With trembling fingers Grace found herself clasping her tiny hands over a steel barbed pyre that had managed to spear itself through her from the deadly force that projected her backwards. 

"NEE-SAN!!"

"ONEE-SAMA!!"

Her brother's voices were echoes in the distance as she saw her blood pooling around her feet. The crimson fluid sluicing downwards at rapid speed as her darkness threatened the edges of her vision. 

" _I am thou... Thou art I... From the sea of thy soul, I come..._ " 

She heard it calling from deep within her body, her dying soul was screaming for her to call out to the red sea that was suddenly enveloping her vision. 

" _I shall lend you my strength..._ "

The scenery around her began to distort as a bolt of black struck in front of her, a blade of deep onyx appeared before her as she reached for it. Grace felt her body dying but her soul kept screaming to live, words forming at her lips as she called out the name that had been embedded deep within her soul.

"Per... Per... PERSONA!" She cried out as she drove the blade into her heart, and darkness fogged around her.

Her heart beat dropping dead as she slumped against the wall and a horrendous cackling began.

"ONEE-SAMA!!!"

"NOOO!!!"

Her brothers shrieked as they saw their sister die before them, "NO... NO!!!"

_**"Aha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"** _

A horrendous cackling resounded around the boys, their eyes full of tears as the monster that held them captive suddenly went rigid as it slowly began to take a step back from Grace's corpse. The insidious laugh continuing as Grace slowly lifted her head, and a terrifying beast surged forth from the blood that had pooled around her body. Her ashen face mutating several years younger as she pulled the blade from her heart and slide off the pire that had so easily gutted her.

"COME DRAGULA!" 

Grace roared as the persona took form, it's face covered by steel, and body clad in armor. Its giant form mounted upon a black horse as the dark rider let the horse rear back on it's hind legs, "CARNAGE!"

She bellowed as black streaks of lightning shot down from the heavens and straight at the shadow that held her brothers, blood lust grasping her as the persona charged and annihilated her target.

 


	6. The Rise of the Fool Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji and Kaito are escorting Grace safely through the Red Light District, and they finally meet with their destined lovers... But this is only part one... Are you ready for the tragedy at the end of this phase? Read on readers!

“I told you, I don’t need you two to escort me back!” Grace exclaimed at the two men casually walking side by side with her as they strolled through the red light district. Her ire growing as Souji and Kaito completely ignored her complaints and continued to lead her back to the safer area of Shinjuku District. The men were tall and practically eye catching that they were enchanting anyone who crossed their path, whether you were and man, woman, gender-fluid, these guys were hypnotizing whoever saw them. Which was damn well annoying to Grace, since she was also garnering the attention of the crowds, over hearing the rude comments about the two ‘gorgeous’ hosts escorting such an ‘old hag’ out of the sex district.

“Ignore them,” Kaito smiled as he hooked his arm into hers and Souji hooked his own into her other free arm, “they’re just jealous that you have to dashing white knights leading you to safety.”

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me, I can take care of myself!” Grace moved to take her arms out of their hold but the men kept firm, causing her to bare her teeth and hiss like a cat. “This is completely ridiculous! I’m thirty-five years old, I can handle myself just fine!”

“We aren’t trying to be rude or cause you problems Ms. Grace,” Souji spoke as they turned onto the next street which was full of men with malicious looks and prostitutes who looked about ready to collapse from all the drugs they had been taking. “No one is safe here, we also move in groups of two or three when we head out of the district. Whether you are a man or woman, this place is dangerous for humans.”

Grace raised a brow at Souji’s comment, Kaito glaring at the silver haired male as they turned another corner and were coming up to the intersection that met with the main streets of Shinjuku District. Two figures running towards them as the men let her go, and her two younger brothers rushed at her with tackling hugs.

“THANK GOD YOU’RE ALRIGHT!” Yosuke exclaimed as he bear-hugged her and Shinichi checked her face for anything that was amiss.

“Why didn’t you have your phone charged, are you a complete airhead?” Shinichi yelled at her as he too, hugged her as well. The boys forgetting that they were in the presence of other people besides their older sister.

“Ahem…”

Grace pushed her brothers back to look at Souji and Kaito, an awkward moment passing between everyone as she straightened her clothes. “Yosuke, Shinichi, before we continue our family reunion of sorts… I’d like to introduce you to my new co-workers…” She found herself saying as she held out her hand in a grand gesture towards the two hosts, “the silver haired one is Sister Complex King-Pin of Steel, Souji Seta, and the black haired one is Moonlight Knight Narcissist of Egotism, Kaito Kuroba.”

Souji blinked in confusion.

Kaito laughed aloud at his new nickname.

“It seems your humor hasn’t died while you caused us to panic,” Shinichi pressed two fingers into the center of his brows and pushed the pressure point there, “please excuse her childish nature. It seems she doesn’t know her age.”

“I’ve never been thirty-five before until a few months ago, I don’t know how to act my age.” She shrugged as her phone suddenly began to vibrate violently in her pocket. Her hands reaching into her pants, the caller ID blinking the number of the landlord for their apartment, “I have to take this, I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t wander off and get lost again,” Shinichi stated as Grace blew him a raspberry and walked only far enough to be out of earshot of the boys.

Yosuke and Shinichi turning their attention towards the two hosts that were standing there quietly, a strange feeling washing over them as they stood there.

“So mind telling me exactly, what my sister will be doing working at a Host Club?” Shinichi glared at the men, “if she’s going to sell herself like you lot do—“

“Whoa there,” Kaito raised his hands up in peaceful jest his eyes sparkling an eerily beautiful night blue shade, “she’s not going to be doing anything untasteful Meitantei-kun. She’s going to be our bartender and line cook.”

Shinichi frowned at the name Kaito called him, his tone insinuating that they were close and not having just met. “My name isn’t Meitantei-kun, it’s Kudo to you.”

“Ah, please excuse my brother’s rudeness,” Yosuke cut in as he nudged his sibling on the shoulder, “we’ve just been on edge for the past two hours. So you have to excuse his irritated tone,” the brunette turned his gaze onto Souji and looked at him from head to toe. “You’ve got a good sense of style bro.”

Shinichi rolled his eyes as he turned to look for Grace, finding her in the corner and her shoulder hunched a bit as she spoke to whoever it was on the phone. Making a move to go to her, he only took maybe a few paces forward when he suddenly found Kaito in his path. A mischievous look displayed upon the host’s handsome face. Wait. Handsome? The hell is he thinking?

“Something wrong Meitantei-kun?” Kaito asked in a carefree tone, while Shinichi scowled. “Your sister isn’t far from us, give her some time to complete the call in privacy.”

The man gave a gentle smile now, his eyes practically glowing a strange hue of blue and… gold? Shinichi blinked and saw the auric tint was nowhere to be found. Had he just imagined what he just saw? “What business is it of yours if I want to see where she is?”

“Because she’s the older sibling, and you act as if she were a child, Shinichi-kun. Do you, by chance… Have a sister-complex?” Kaito merely teased him, only to see Shinichi’s face go from pale to an angry red in less than thirty seconds.

“It’s none of your business, Kaito Kuroba.” He spat as he sent a scouring glare at the man dressed in alabaster apparel. “Also, I don’t trust whatever type of nonsense you and your friend are trying to feed us about my sister getting a job at your establishment. She wouldn’t work somewhere in this district unless there was a specific purpose, and I want to know what the hell you are hiding.”

Kaito could feel the hazing burn of Shinichi's skeptical scrutiny, the man wasn't only a detective but he also had a sharp psychic sense for something eerie or awry. He would have to be careful around his destined partner, otherwise Shinichi would figure out that he was more than a host at the Velvet Room. 

"I will say ‘thank you’ for taking care of my sister, she can be absentminded at times," Shinichi pointed out as he watched Grace make some phone calls a little off from them, but close enough so that he could watch her. "It’s true, I possibly have a complex of some sort, Yosuke and I wouldn't know what to do without her if she got hurt..." The words slipped from the male's mouth causing him to clench his teeth and turn his gaze downwards, "forget you heard that."

"How about a card trick?" Kaito inserted as Shinichi flicked his gaze back at him with a look of confusion upon his handsome face. Gods the man was beautiful.

"I beg your pardon?" The detective stared at him as he let out a playful chuckle.

"Nothing like a magic trick to get your mind to forget things, right?" he smirked as he magically made a card deck appear out of thin air. Shuffling the cards within his adept fingers, Kaito cut the deck and held the cards out to Shinichi. "Pick a card, any card."

"I know this trick," Shinichi pulled a card from the top of the stack, his eyes scanning the image into his mind as the host took it back and shuffled it into the deck. 

"Do you now?" Kaito gave a demure smile as he clapped his hands together and the cards disintegrated into sand.

Shinichi stared at the pile of powder at their feet, his face was set in a perplexed expression by what had just occurred. 

"You are the King of Spades," Kaito smiled as his hand suddenly came on top of Shinichi's an electrical current of diabolic proportions surging between them as the magician snapped his fingers and cards with the image of the King of Spades began to flutter downwards from the sky.

"How did you..." Shinichi felt his body go stiff under the other male's gaze, his body suddenly feeling as if he were under the sweltering sun. A bizarre want suddenly drowning him as the cards kept falling around them. "How did you do this?"

"Magic," the man smirked as he now held onto Shinichi's own hand, "and enchantment."

"Enchantment? Why would you need to enchant anything?" The detective turned his gaze on Kaito.

"To make you fall for me." The thief smiled innocently as Shinichi felt his face turn red.


	7. Rise of the Fool Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation

**_Souji Seta x Yosuke Hanamura Kudo_ **

"You've got a good sense of style bro," Yosuke looked over Souji with an approving nod, his hand going under his chin and he examined the silver haired male's attire with complete adoration. "Being a host does have its perks," the brunette sighed as he looked at his own clothes which were worn down and faded from the multiple uses of the years. Patting his threads with sincere goodwill, he returned his attention back to Souji, their gazes connecting, and a sudden warmth ebbing into his chest. Yosuke frown briefly at the feeling, the man was making him blush and he wasn't doing anything except looking at him with those gun metal irises.

Those exceptionally gorgeous looking eyes held an emotion that felt like scorching desire.

WAIT. Don't get ahead of yourself Hanamura!

He shook his head side to side as he tried to tamp down on his random eagerness to be suddenly gay, there was no way in hell he could think of a guy in any other way besides being a bro to him. "Hey, so um... Can you tell me what exactly happened with my sister?" Yosuke folded his arms over his chest, making him feel like he was defending himself from the Souji's scrutiny. 

The host glanced over at Grace momentarily before returning those haunting grey eyes back at Yosuke, his stoic expression remaining as he began to explain the events that had transpired before meeting both himself and Shinichi. Of course, as much as Souji didn't want to lie to his bloodbond mate about how his sister came to be employed with the Velvet Room, certain things were better left hidden until the right time. The vampire couldn't help but take quick glances over certain areas of the brunette's physique, his eyes mapping every single detail of the man's face and logging it into his mind for imagination and fapping purposes. 

"Your sister will be in good hands," Souji truthfully stated, "Minato, Eren, and our friend Otoya will help guide her for the first couple of weeks. Our manager truly believes she will become a great asset to the establishment, and hopefully help us boost clientele with an older female in the bar area." 

"Um.. Come to think of it, Souji," Yosuke seemed to ponder something but wasn't hesitant in asking, his eyes focusing on Souji's face with complete concentration, "how old are you?"

Three-hundred and seventy-six years old. At least, that's what Souji could remember, or was he younger than that? Time and memories had slipped by him so easily the last few years that he had lost track of his immortal age. He knew his human life perished when he was seventeen, but that wasn't a proper age for a host in the red-light district, even if he still harbored his baby face..

"I'm twenty-four," Souji lied, smoothly laying out his false age for Yosuke, the brunette seemed to give a look of mistrust. His eyes once again looking Souji over with uncertainty. "I can show you my ID if you don't believe me."

"No, it's just that... You have such a baby face," Yosuke suddenly leaned in closer to examine his face. "You're so damn lucky, I don't even see any wrinkles on you; and here I am with white hair at age twenty-two!" The brunette smiled and then took a few steps back and looked over his shoulder to see his sister hunched over. What the heck was she doing? And who was she talking to so late in the night?

He narrowed his eyes at his sister, a very worrisome twist in his gut forming as he watched her continue to talk in secret. 

"You really do care for your sister," Souji noted as his words grabbed Yosuke's attention, the other man rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, acting as if he was caught red handed in the cookie jar. It was cute.

"Ah, well... I won't lie about that buddy," the male relaxed his stance and glanced at his sister again before turning to look at Souji, "she was our mom, dad, sister, and guardian for the past twelve years, and still going. Both Shinichi and I are old enough to leave and make something of ourselves away from her, but... I worry too much, and my brother may not look like it either... But he worries the most out of everyone for all of us. Consider it that we have a unhealthy complex for each other," Yosuke joked, although his tone held hints of sadness in it. 

Souji felt his heart ache as a sudden flash of a memory that belonged to Yosuke slithered it's way into his mind, his heart wrenching at seeing Grace clinging to both Yosuke and Shinichi's tiny hands in her own teenage fingers. Her tears streaking her cheeks and her vow coming loud in clear in his mind, "I promise I'll protect you both..." These three... Had lived a hard life, and even with just this tiny glimpse of the past being shown to the vampire, he already sensed there were more trials and tribulations hidden beneath his soulmate's joking persona. 

"Ah, well then I guess thank you for watching out for her," Yosuke held out his hand to Souji, his voice snapping the vampire out of his reverie, "since she's going to be working with you, we may as well be formally acquainted to each other." 

Souji glanced down at the extended hand of the other male, his heart was now beating even harder than when it first came to life. Blood was roaring in his ears as he steadily reached out and clasped hands with Yosuke, an immediate shock wave of volatile proportions rocked every nerve and muscle within him. His cock coming up to attention as Yosuke suddenly pulled away in disbelief, the other male looking at his hand and then downwards. 

"Uh.. sorry. I guess I had some static rubbed in my clothes or something," the brunette managed to make up as he suddenly and uncomfortably shifted his bag in front of his groin area, a red flush crossing his cheeks. "So um.. Thanks again." Yosuke spoke as he looked over nervously at his sister and Shinichi who seemed concentrated on a random conversation with Kaito. "Well, see ya."

In that instant Souji found himself grabbing Yosuke's forearm instinctively, his soul screaming to take the brunette back to his home and ravish the man senseless. His lips were dry, throat parched for blood, and his fangs readying to pierce into flesh. Souji wanted so badly to draw Yosuke into his arms and kiss him, taste the long awaited ambrosia that was rightfully his.

"Dude? You alright?" The brunette raised a brow at him, causing Souji to snap out of his trance and withdraw his hand from the male. 

"Sorry," he voiced as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I meant to ask for your contact number for emergency purposes, in case your sister possibly faints again." 

Yosuke narrowed his eyes at him briefly, hesitation crossing over his face, "well... true.. She's all we have and I don't want another problem like this to occur." He spoke as he drew out his phone, "tell me when you're ready."

"I've never been more ready than I am now," Souji mumbled as Yosuke let out a laugh at his comment.

"It sounds like you've been waiting forever for us or something," the russet haired male chuckled as he began spouting off his digits.

"You have no idea..." the vampire muttered as he saved the number.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Gods and Goddesses above, I hope you enjoyed the brief read for the beginning. I swear it took forever to make sure I didn't write something incredibly nonsensical. See you in the next installment!


End file.
